


Day 6 Pining

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2018, M/M, Pining, Profanity, bokuroo - Freeform, gross overuse of the word bro, kind of cannon, more aggressive flower sending, prerelationship, they're all idiots, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Bokuto removed his hands from tugging his hair out and instead wrapped them around his legs. “But what if he isn’t even gay?”“Hmm.” Akaashi rubbed his chin with one hand. “I’m pretty sure he is, but if you’re not sure maybe you should ask him.”“That’s a great idea!” Bokuto whipped out his phone with lightning speed.[Bokuto]: are you gay?Bokuto stared down as the message with horror. Then immediately looked up to Akaashi for help. Akaashi had his head in his hands in defeat already. He’d probably anticipated Bokuto doing something stupid like that, but wasn’t quick enough to stop him. Akaashi offered no help.So Bokuto panicked.[Bokuto]: Akaashi wants to know[Bokuto]: ;);););)Yeeeaah. Fixed it.Bokuroo Week 2018Bokuto is in love with Kuroo and thinks Kuroo likes him too, but for some reason Bokuto is convinced Kuroo is embarrassed of him.





	Day 6 Pining

**Author's Note:**

> me, about to press post: I think I've edited this. *shrugs* Oh, well.

Bokuto leaned on his hand, pencil jabbing into his chin, and stared at the last set of flowers Kuroo had sent. They were white calla lilies with a touch of a blue flower Bokuto had no idea what was. It’d come with an owl hand towel and some candy.

The sound of a pencil tapping on paper came from Bokuto’s notebook.

“You’re daydreaming again, Bokuto-san. I can’t help you with your math if you’re too busy thinking about Kuroo-san.” Akaashi reprimanded.

“Hey! I was just admiring my flowers! They’re a gift, so I should enjoy them, right?” Bokuto whined before laying his head down on his textbook, eyes still glued to the flowers.

“More like a love confession than a gift.” Akaashi muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” Bokuto lifted his head and turned it to Akaashi. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Finish your math and I’ll give you a clue.”

“Awww! Agaaashiiiiii! Tell me now!”

“No.”

“Fine. I’ll just google it myself.” Bokuto grabbed his phone. “Uhhm. What kind of flower is the blue one?”

Akaashi let out a deep sigh. “Fine. I’ll tell you now. But math after.”

“Okay!” Bokuto almost jumps up from the floor.

“The blue flowers are called forget-me-nots, meaning Kuroo wants you to think of him. The white ones, calla lilies,-“

“I knew those!” Bokuto vibrated.

“White calla lilies are for purity and innocence.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a pointed look.

“Huh.” Bokuto hummed. “I don’t get it.”

Akaashi sighed again. “Knowing Kuroo-san, I’d say that he has a crush on you, but doesn’t want to tell you for some reason. I don’t see a logical explanation as to why else he’d pair those two flowers.”

“Accident?” Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi frowned. “The first flowers were tulips, correct?”

Bokuto nodded.

“Passionate love. After that was sunflowers, yes?” Akaashi paused, giving Bokuto time to nod. “Admiration and loyalty.”

“Huh.” Bokuto turned back to the flowers. “He could just like them. It’s not like either of us know anything about flowers.”

“And that’s why I’ve seen flower symbolism in your search history?”

“Hey!” Bokuto sat straight up in panic.

Akaashi gave a soft grin in response as if to say, “got you”.

“I won’t ask if you don’t want to tell me, Bokuto-san, but don’t let it interfere with the team. He is a rival, after all.”

“I-. I-.” Bokuto stuttered. “It’s one sided! Kuroo just thinks of me as his bro! The flowers are a coincidence!”

“Whatever you say, Bokuto-san. Now do your math, like we agreed.”

“Hmph!” Bokuto slouched back down and crossed his arms. “Akaashi sometimes I don’t like that you’re so smart!”

Akaashi gave a slow grin before intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. “Would you like to keep complaining or should I call that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san and tell him all about your browsing history?” He separated his fingers and slowly, painfully, picked his pencil back up, “Keep in mind, you haven’t deleted your browsing history since you got that phone and you leave it in my care all the time.”

Bokuto didn’t know that people actually made gulping sounds. He thought it was only in anime and cartoons. But that’s the sound that came from him, accompanied with chills running down his spine. Akaashi was scary when he got annoyed. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“So, uh, ‘Kaashi? Could you explain how to do this one again? You’re so good at it.” Bokuto tried.

“Certainly, Bokuto-san.”

_Huh. Akaashi thinks Kuroo has a crush on me. But he doesn’t want me to know. Maybe he’s embarrassed of me? Why else wouldn’t he just tell me?_

As soon as Akaashi finished explaining, Bokuto laid his head back down on his textbook and stared at the flowers. Ignoring his homework and Akaashi’s piercing glare completely, Bokuto chewed on his eraser and ruminated.

_Why?_

**. . .**

Bokuto was proud of himself. And for something other than volleyball for once. Something real world.

It’d taken a week to find something that’d spoken to him, but he’d finally done it. Despite his negative nagging thoughts.

Take that, asshole brain.

He had the money. He had the manpower. It could be bought. It was bought. It was already set to be delivered.

A pair of boxers with the word “Cation” on the butt and a cat on the front thigh. Science and cats for his feline crush. He paired it with some candy and red chrysanthemums to make a gift he hoped Kuroo would squee over.

Not that he’d done more flower symbolism googling. Or wiped his entire browser history after. If there’s no search history, there’s no evidence. No evidence no crimes. Simple.

Bokuto thought it was perfect. Romantic, even. Instead of sending it to Kuroo’s home like the last bouquet, he had them delivered to school. He wanted everyone to know.

And then he waited.

Bokuto wasn’t good at waiting. It gave him time to think. He didn’t like thinking too much. His brain went in weird directions and it never ended with him being in a particularly positive place. And, of course, his brain wandered to that teensy little idea that was slowly eating Bokuto alive. The one that wouldn’t leave his head no matter how many days had passed, how many points he’d scored in practice, how many hours he’d slept.

_What if Kuroo is embarrassed of me?_

Which then would lead to a whole other steam of unpleasant thoughts.

_What if Akaashi’s wrong_ _? What if I’m sending romantic gestures and Kuroo really does only see me as his bro?_ _What if he kind of does like me, but is too embarrassed by me to ever consider publicly dating me?_ _What if he’s not gay?_ _Oh god, what if he’s homophobic?_ _What if he thinks I’m just joking around? What if he’s already seeing someone?_ _What if I’m bothering him? What if he’s only sending flowers back because he doesn’t want to be rude?_ _I’m not being and inconvenience to him, am I?_

Bokuto stopped and crouched down on the path he’d been walking to school. He gripped his hair with both hands, eyes full blown and following some invisible train of thought only he could see that was surely coming to run him over.

“Bokuto-san?” A hand rested on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto snapped his head up, eyes still owl-wide, and found Akaashi staring down at him.

“Akaasssshiiii!” Bokuto whined. “Am I embarrassing? Do you hate to be seen with me? Do you think everyone is embarrassed of me? Do people just act nice to my face, but actually secretly hate me?” Bokuto’s lip trembled. He was on the verge of tears. And by verge of tears, he was probably already crying, but he couldn’t see that he was crying so he wasn’t going to admit to it.

Akaashi crouched down to meet Bokuto. “What’s this about?”

Bokuto’s mind raced back to Kuroo and he couldn’t help but to hyperventilate a little. “What. If.” Bokuto sniffled. “Kuroo doesn’t like me because I’m embarrassing?”

Akaashi gave Bokuto that smile that he sometimes gave him. That one where Bokuto was being annoying, but Akaashi would try to help him anyway. Bokuto knew, he _knew_ that he was a pain to others, especially Akaashi, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. If he didn’t rely on them, he’d probably explode. Fooly Cooly style. Giant robots and everything.

Might be kind of cool, really, if it wasn’t Bokuto it was happening to.

“Bokuto-san, if Kuroo is embarrassed of you, then he’s an idiot and I’ll murder him.” Akaashi stands back up as if that one sentence decided everything.

“Wha-“

“You heard me. We need to get going or we’ll be late.”

Bokuto removed his hands from tugging his hair out and instead wrapped them around his legs. “But what if he isn’t even gay?”

“Hmm.” Akaashi rubbed his chin with one hand. “I’m pretty sure he is, but if you’re not sure maybe you should ask him.”

“That’s a great idea!” Bokuto whipped out his phone with lightning speed.

[Bokuto]: are you gay?

Bokuto stared down as the message with horror. Then immediately looked up to Akaashi for help. Akaashi had his head in his hands in defeat already. He’d probably anticipated Bokuto doing something stupid like that, but wasn’t quick enough to stop him. Akaashi offered no help.

So Bokuto panicked.

[Bokuto]: Akaashi wants to know

[Bokuto]: ;);););)

_Yeeeaah. Fixed it._

Bokuto nodded to himself while mentally giving himself a high five. Now Kuroo wouldn’t wonder if Bokuto was the one thinking about Kuroo’s sexuality. Cause that’s not a very bro thing to do. Right?

“Bokuto-san, I know that is not my name I see there.” Akaashi is now crouched down beside Bokuto again and is looking over at his phone. He looks more irritated than Bokuto had seen him in a long time. There’s definitely a vein pulsating at his temple.

“Uhhh.” Bokuto racked his brain for a way to explain his train of thought to someone who wasn’t his own brain. “I had to make it less obvious.”

Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose before standing up and sending a quick text of his own. “I’m going to class now. If you don’t come, you’ll be late too. I won’t stay late to toss to you if you miss practice for detention.”

“Yup! Coming!” Bokuto shot up and followed after Akaashi. His phone vibrated shortly after and he slowed so Akaashi couldn’t see.

[Kuroo]: uh yeah. v gay.

[Kuroo]: what do you mean

[Kuroo]: “Akaashi wants to know”

[Kuroo]: “;);););)”

[Kuroo]: ????????

[Kuroo]: bro

[Kuroo]: theres no way

[Kuroo]: he’s too pretty

[Kuroo]: and he hates me

[Kuroo]: or doesn’t he? :o

Bokuto stopped dead in his tracks, teeth digging into his lip already.

_Kuroo thinks Akaashi is pretty. Kuroo is into Akaashi._

**. . .**

Bokuto doesn’t remember anything from class. Except getting yelled at to pay attention, and even then, that’s pretty vague like a far-off memory or a dream. A memory of a dream. A memory of a dream of something you’ve watched on TV before.

He isn’t hungry when lunch time comes. He doesn’t go search for Akaashi or Konoha or Sarukui or Washio. He sits and stares out the window. The rest of his class can tell he’s in “one of his moods again” so they leave him alone. And it hurts. They don’t even try.

_Bet they’re embarrassed of me too._

Bokuto is still staring wistfully out the window with only ten minutes of lunch left when Akaashi finds him. Akaashi slowly and gently pulls out a chair near Bokuto as if he’s afraid of spooking him. Honestly, if he’d come in yelling, Bokuto would’ve ran. Where, he didn’t know, but somewhere.

Real life wasn’t like the volleyball court. Bokuto didn’t always appreciate challenges off the court. They didn’t feel good like adversity on the court did.

“Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi waited for a response. Bokuto huffed a little and continued analyzing the clouds passing by.

“Let me see your phone.” Akaashi tried.

If Bokuto wasn’t so depressed, he’d be terrified at how smart Akaashi is. Bokuto grabbed his phone from his pocket and continued to avoid eye contact with any living soul. Hopefully dead ones too. Cause even though he was depressed, the thought of looking at ghosts was still too scary.

Akaashi gave a small surprised sigh. Bokuto tilted his head over so he could see Akaashi’s expression. His lips were pursed, eyebrows knitted, and he was scrolling more through previous messages like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“Bokuto-san, I think you’re misinterpreting this. He could just me-“

“He said you’re pretty, Akaashi. He’s into _you_.”

“I _am_ pretty. He has eyes. He can see that. That aside, you’re forgetting two very important things.”

Bokuto turned his head to look more fully at Akaashi. Maybe it’d help Akaashi’s argument be more convincing.

“One, and remember this one because it’s _very_ important, I’m _not_ into Kuroo-san and I _never_ will be. Don’t degrade me like that or I’ll stop tossing to you. Permanently. And two,” Akaashi gave a soft smile. The one he reserved just for Bokuto. “I’m not the one he’s spending all his money on to send flowers.”

Bokuto sat straight up and stared at Akaashi.

_That’s right. Flowers do cost money. If Kuroo was really into Akaashi then he’d be sending him flowers. Or at least be in casual contact with him._

“HEY! HEY! HEY! YOU’RE SO SMART AKAASHI!” Bokuto jumped up and pumped both fists into the air.

A collective groan could be heard from the rest of the class.

“It’s about time you appreciated my brain.” Akaashi stood. “My brain also told me you’d want this.” He pulled a yakisoba bread and milk from his bag and placed it on Bokuto’s desk.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried and hugged Akaashi before he could scurry away, much to Akaashi’s chagrin.

**. . .**

[Kuroo]: omg. Bro.

[Kuroo]: you are the BEST BRO

[Kuroo]: I mean

[Kuroo]: you were already the best bro

[Kuroo]: but this cements it

[Kuroo]: holy shit

[Kuroo]: I love it

[Kuroo]: I can’t believe you one-up’d me like this

[Kuroo]: it is on

[Kuroo]: and by on

[Kuroo]: I mean competition

[Kuroo]: and my new undies

[Kuroo]: check meowout

[Kuroo]: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

Bokuto stared at his phone. He wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was his ~~tame~~ fantasies or if Kuroo had actually sent him a picture of him in his underwear. Bokuto rubbed his face furiously with both hands so his hallucination would go away. His phone vibrated with another message.

[Kuroo]: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

Bokuto peeked at the new image and immediately set his phone down and took a few measured breaths.

_This is either a really good dream, or I’m a very, very lucky man._

The pictures were really there.

The first was of Kuroo’s back. Muscular back. And butt. Glorious, plump butt. Bokuto quickly saved that image both mentally and electronically. Wiping drool from his mouth, he moved to the second photo.

The shock of the second photo hit Bokuto again.

The shot got most of Kuroo’s body with the exception of below his knees. And did it get his body. Kuroo had chosen to go shirtless. Bokuto wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t going to question it. He worried if he even thought about questioning it, the picture would disappear.

Shirtless Kuroo. In cute tiny underwear. Those shoulders. That waist. That not so subtle bulge. Those muscular thighs. Why did Kuroo look like he’d been sweating? What activities had he been up to? Bokuto wanted to watch. Or help. Maybe both.

Bokuto’s eyes wandered back up. To more appropriate areas.

Kuroo was fucking grinning and winking at the camera. Put it all together and-

Bokuto’s nose was bleeding. It was actually bleeding. He saved the image before running to grab a cloth.

[Bokuto]: bro

[Bokuto]: totally h00t

**. . .**

The flower sending continued. The two started to get strapped for cash so the selection of flowers got a little, admittedly pathetic, but neither seemed to notice. They talked more and more. Bokuto started making it a habit to call Kuroo at least a couple times a week. They still hadn’t seen each other since the training camp.

That was eating Bokuto alive. He wanted to see Kuroo. He needed to see Kuroo. It didn’t even have to be romantically. He’d settle with just playing volleyball or going to the arcade or something with him. Netflix and chill or something. Wait. No. Not Netflix and chill, but Netflix and chill and pizza or something.

Either way. It wasn’t happening. Bro wise or other. Bokuto was practicing his straights like crazy, not to mention he was still struggling with his math. Every time Bokuto managed to have free time, Kuroo was busy with something himself. A small part of Bokuto was nagging him that Kuroo was avoiding him.

Only a small part.

Yeah. Small. It only ate a chunk of Bokuto’s existence every time they tried to coordinate time together. Just a chunk. Jaws sized chunk.

He tried to ignore it though. It was irrational. Kuroo spent a lot of time texting and talking to Bokuto and he never seemed to mind the near constant interaction. At least Bokuto didn’t think Kuroo seemed to mind. Most people got annoyed with him easily and would yell at him when they’d had enough. Kuroo hadn’t done that yet.

[Bokuto]: hey

[Bokuto]: wanna hang out Saturday?

[Kuroo]: man

[Kuroo]: we’re going to see my grandma Saturday

[Kuroo]: and she lives a couple hours away

[Kuroo]: we’ll be there ALL day no matter what

[Kuroo]: eating, thankfully

[Kuroo]: but still. ALL DAY

[Kuroo]: what about next Friday?

[Bokuto]: probably be grounded for failing another math quiz

[Kuroo]: fuck man

[Kuroo]: our schedules suck

[Kuroo]: you better be free next training camp

[Kuroo]: cause if we can’t see each other there

[Kuroo]: ill die

[Bokuto]: me too bro

[Bokuto]: but you got it

[Bokuto]: it’s a date

[Kuroo]: bring snacks and im yours

[Bokuto]: of course

[Bokuto]: all the snacks

[Bokuto]: for the adorable feline

[Bokuto]: that I’ll completely destroy when we FINALLY play again

[Kuroo]: and here I was looking forward to our date

[Kuroo]: now I have to crush you into dust with ma skillz

Bokuto missed that nerd.

_I wish we could spend time together. Maybe even ask him out on a real date._

Bokuto looked at the calendar.

_Only six more months till training camp with Nekoma. Maybe, hopefully we’ll get to see each other on our next long break. I can’t wait that long._

**Author's Note:**

> Me, in my Whose Line Is It Anyway voice: Hello and welcome to my fanfic where the meanings of flowers are (probably) real but the rest is made up! *whispers* Kind of like when you have to interpret things for your literature classes. And every essay I’ve ever written. *fingerguns*
> 
> I was totally and thirstily thinking of Kuroo’s actor, Kondou Shouri, for Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyuu when I was talking photos. I’m ace, but damn. Sometimes I’d like to try the ride out to enjoy the scenery at least. And by that, I mean respect him and thank him for his hard work.
> 
> Next part chronologically is [Day 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182836).


End file.
